


baby lick me

by deathsweetqueen



Series: Jagged Little Tapestry [17]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen
Summary: Written for the deleted Klaroline kiss scene challenge on Tumblr. I was challenged by my girls, Dee (@strongbeautifulfulloflight) and Ashlee (@austennerdita2533).





	baby lick me

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is the shortest thing I've ever written. I'm almost amazed at and proud of myself for holding back.
> 
> By the way, if anyone's confused, the deleted kiss is the one between Klaus and Caroline that supposedly happened during the shooting for 4X07 (My Brother's Keeper). Apparently, Julie Plec cut it out because it was "quick" and "silly" and we would've been disappointed. Psh, what a moron.

Honestly, it wasn’t her fault,  _it really wasn’t_.

In an effort to snatch back that damned Mystic Falls application from his hands, and wipe that  _stupid, smug smirk_  off his face, she tripped over some rock that was lying hidden in the grass (because wasn’t the universe just against her) and fell straight into his arms. 

Not that she liked it at all, but she was kind of glad that he caught her, before she could embarrass herself even more in front of him and topple to the ground in a heap in these heels that were  _not_  made for walking.

So, she just sort of stayed like that for a moment, trapped (not-so unwillingly but that was something she'd never admit even on her deathbed) in his arms, unable to take a single breath further. Grasping onto his forearms (she hadn’t even noticed how muscled his forearms were before now), she hefted herself up, ignoring the way his eyes watched her intently, his features devoid of any amusement now (clearly, their impromptu embrace had knocked  _him_ sideways as well).

Looking at him now, his hands curled around her elbows as if he feared she would fall if he let her go, she found herself wondering why she had agreed to this ridiculous drama that Tyler and his new werewolf gal-pal had insisted she put on, especially if it left her feeling like this, her heart pattering incessantly and a reluctant red flush on her cheeks like she was still fifteen-years-old and waiting to be kissed for the first time.

And, joy, now that she had thought about kissing, she just _had_ to look down at his lips, redder than hers with lipstick on, and very inviting. And just at that moment, he chose to run his tongue over his lower lip, either out of nerves or perhaps it was some lame attempt at seduction. Nevertheless, it worked and she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off his face - it was a pretty face, really, all sharp angles and roguish blue eyes, like every bad boy fantasy she had ever had wrapped up in one nice package (and no, Damon didn’t count - rapists  _never_  count). 

For his part, he didn’t seem like he could take his eyes off her either. But they didn’t stray past her jaw, choosing to focus on her lips instead.

She cleared her throat, averting her gaze finally. “Okay, you can let go now.” She said, sternly.

Klaus’ lips twitched. “It took you that long to tell me that?” 

Caroline scowled. “I tripped. I’m still coming off the adrenaline rush.” She said, defensively.

“Oh, I believe you,” Klaus said, dryly. “Is that why you still haven’t let go of me yet?”

Caroline paled and looked down at her hands, stark-white against the dark of his suit; she pulled them away, abruptly, which made Klaus chuckle, lowly, a nice, smooth sound which had her blushing all over again.

“Oh, shut up,” Caroline muttered.

“And,” Klaus began and Caroline just knew he was going to say something else smug. “I notice you haven’t told me to let you go either.”

Caroline scowled, just now remembering the touch of his hands on her elbows. She shook him away, dramatically, taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest.

“I was just...” Caroline trailed off, uncertainly. “... wrapped up in something. Yeah, that’s it. I was just wrapped up in something. In case you forgot, I’m the one in charge of this pageant. I actually have work to do. I don’t have time to just waste with you.” She said, quickly.

Klaus snorted. “Yes, I’m sure that’s the reason.” He took a step forward, cockily, coming into her personal space.

Caroline furrowed her brow. “What are you doing?” She asked, nervously.

He was close enough for her to see the flicker of gold in his otherwise cornflower-blue eyes. 

“Just testing out your theory,” Klaus said, innocently. “Are you still wrapped up in all that work you have to do, love?” He asked, almost taunting her.

“Stop it, Klaus,” Caroline snapped, but it was weak to her ears and he knew it as well.

He took another step forward.

“Look, I don’t know what you think you’re going to prove but-“

She didn’t even get to finish her sentence before he was kissing her firmly on the mouth. It wasn’t one of those long, drawn-out things. It was deft, determined and matter-of-fact (almost like Klaus himself), and he didn’t give her much time to even consider the whole fact that  _he was kissing her_  before he was pulling away and taking a step back.

Once her brain had rebooted and was working in good shape, there was a small part of her (a _very_ small part of her, this was something she was very clear on) that acknowledged that, terrible consequences aside, Klaus was a  _very_  good kisser. Like right up there in her top four. Hell, he even beat out Matt (sorry, Matt) and she had loved him. 

“My mistake,” He said, quietly, a strange softness to his features that she only ever found herself witnessing when he was with her. “It seems you were wrapped up in something, after all.”

And when he left her standing there, a quick word about another glass of champagne, she had to stop her fingers from grazing her mouth where it was still tingling. 


End file.
